Behind the Pixels
by Zelia Theb
Summary: A collection of side stories to 'Beyond the Pixels'. Delves into the other happenings surrounding the online romance of Jou and Seto. VariousCouplings
1. Story I: Ryou & Ryuuji

Behind the Pixels

By Zelia Theb

A collection of side stories to the fanfiction Beyond the Pixels. They won't make much sense (and may contain spoilers) unless you've read that story.

****

:::WARNING:::

This work will contain male/male romances. If for some reason this offends you, do not bother reading. Reviews or other feedback that results from ignoring this warning and reading anyway will be deleted/ignored.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi. The disclaimers for these side stories are the same as all of the disclaimers for the parent story Beyond the Pixels. Radiant Eclipse, the land of Virei, and all other characters belong to me.

****

--------------

I: The Other Game Store

"So I think that we should order two boxes of them," a man with glasses, blue slacks and a white polo shirt suggested.

"You have a point there," Ryuuji Otogi remarked, "I was thinking of that myself. Very few stores carry them." He tapped his left index finger on the glass desk and said, "Plus, I want to get a copy of it myself. I simply don't have enough time on my hands to go out looking for one." He leaned back in his black chair and stared at the fluorescent lights on the ceiling of the office, exhaling a deep breath.

"Um, Otogi, sir," the store manager said, nervously jingling a pencil in his fingers, "I'll order the shipment right away." The man pushed his glasses back up his nose; "But haven't you checked your friend's store? I don't mean to advertise for our competition, but…"

"That's a great idea!" Otogi blurted, jumping from his chair suddenly. The manager dropped the pencil out of fright. The boy chuckled and announced, "I'm going to head over there right now! I have to tell them what happened last night anyway."

"Okay, sir…" was all that the boy heard as he left the office of the store and headed towards the Kame Game Shop.

A limousine passed him as he walked down the sidewalk to the triangular corner of the store. He glanced through the glass door; passed his own reflection for once; and saw Yugi standing behind the register, dressed in his usual punk attire. Jounouchi was there as well, in nothing but a plain white tee and a pair of blue jeans. Otogi smirked as he opened the door, thanking the Heavens that he always looked hot. He was, after all, wearing his favorite outfit. The bells attached to the door jingled as he walked over the threshold of the door, stepping right into the middle of his friends' conversation.

"Did I make too much noise when we slept together?" Yugi asked Jou, an innocent look in his eyes.

Realizing that he hadn't yet been noticed, an evil cackle floated through the vain boy's head. He gasped loudly and put on his most surprised expression, accesorizing it with an accusing finger pointed at his two friends.

"You…two?!" he exclaimed, "You two…you're…dating?! You guys…AHH!" He hoped that his eyes weren't giving him away.

"What?" Yugi asked, not having realized what the boy was referring to until a moment after he asked the question. He blushed wildly, which was a secret victory to Otogi. He was keen with his 'radar' so to say, and knew that the show would definitely put Yugi on the spot.

"No! No! I'm staying with Yug over the break! I just didn't sleep last night! It's not what you think!" Jounouchi shouted, waving his arms frantically all over the place. The blonde's face had turned a shade of red that competed with his own clothing. Otogi grinned slightly as he noticed the boy's brown eyes trace briefly over his body.

"Then why is your face so red!" the black-haired boy began laughing hysterically at the end of the exclamation. He wasn't expecting an answer.

"So why are you here?" Yugi asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I just wanted to stop by and ask if you two would play again today. I was running around last night and ran into Bakura's character."

"Ryou Bakura? I didn't know he was into that sort of stuff!" Jounouchi said.

"Oh, you bet he is. You know how much of an introvert he is," Otogi responded. For a brief second he wondered if the pale boy had a wild side. He continued; "It's the perfect place for people like him to break out of their shell. He actually is level fifteen!" He was a bit jealous, but he hoped to catch up to him soon enough.

His friends both exclaimed, "WOW!" It was almost as if they had planned the outburst ahead of time.

"Yeah, I know," he nodded back, "He has a dark knight. Looks pretty neat." Looks pretty neat? The character was just as hot as his own. The conceptual and graphic artists really did wonders with the half-elves in that game. He blinked the naughty thought out of his head and said, "He said that he would help us level more over the week if we wanted to."

"Well, I'm going to go log on now," Jounouchi suddenly said, seeming to have been inspired to play the game when Otogi mentioned Bakura. It almost made him slightly…jealous.

Otogi had always been bi-curious, but never knew anyone that he could experiment with. He knew that it wouldn't be that hard to find someone, what with his stunning good lucks and his game inventing fame. He knew that Jounouchi was probably an easy target, but if anything bad happened, the 'Yugi crew' would jump all over his back in an instant. It was safer for him to explore outside the core of the group, or at least on the outskirts of it.

"So…" Yugi interrupted his thoughts, "Are you here for anything, Otogi?"

"Oh! Right," he remembered the other reason he stopped by; "There was another reason that I came by. I'm looking for the strategy guide to the game. D'ya have it here?"

"You don't have it at your store?" the shorter boy blinked.

"We just ordered it today," he revealed, "But I take it from your comment that you do have it."

"On the shelf to your right." Otogi grabbed the last copy off of the shelf and stepped toward the register.

"It's actually hard to find in Domino," he remarked as Yugi processed the transaction.

"Ah." The boy handed Otogi a bag with the magazine inside.

"Well, thanks Yugi," he smiled, "Catch ya later tonight? I'll send you a message at around eight." Yugi nodded in response as Otogi left the store.

After a few minutes, he arrived at his own building. During the entire walk, all that he could think about was logging back into the game and catching Bakura again. When he realized where he was, he stopped a moment to gaze at his own reflection in the glass, but then noticed said acquaintance walking out of the door he was gazing into.

"Oh, hey Otogi," he said cheerfully. Bakura certainly was a pleasant sight to gaze upon. He was dressed in a baby blue theme; light colored boot cut jeans, a light blue knight sweater, complete with turtleneck, and a denim jacket to match the jeans.

"You didn't buy anything?" Otogi questioned as he noticed his classmate's empty hands. Unfortunately for him, the question sounded more like a pick-up line than an accusation.

"Why use en when I can pocket everything?" the pallid boy joked. Otogi smiled; it was funny after all.

"I never knew you had such a sense of humor!" He pondered going into every pocket of denim himself, just for an 'innocent' search.

Bakura's face showed a glint of pink for a moment. He looked down at Otogi's own hands and asked, "I never knew that you were so friendly to your competitors."

"What _ever_ gave you the impression that I _wasn't _friendly?" he flirted back. He certainly was feeling the hormones rush through his body at the moment.

A small yet meek giggle escaped the throat of the very attractive boy in front of him. He looked at him, his pure brown eyes speaking volumes, and said, "Actually, I came here looking for the strategy guide. I was just about to head over to Yugi's and check…"

"Don't bother," Otogi intervened, "I bought the last copy. We just ordered two shipments today, though." Since the willpower part of his brain had already left on spaceship to Pluto, he decided to leap on this small opportunity, and suggested, "If you want…you could come up and look at it with me." Both the good and the bad conscience in his mind were crossing their fingers in hopes that the lame attempt at getting to know Bakura better would work. Out of flirtatious Otogi nature, he began twirling locks of his own black hair as he lustfully (and impatiently) awaited a response.

"When do your shipments come in?" Otogi dropped the strands in shock. Had his charm really backfired on him? Perhaps he had overdone it; it wasn't as if he knew enough about Bakura to judge his sexuality. Then again…he could swear that he had sensed _something_ in their conversation. Perhaps he was getting a bit rusty? Perhaps…

"Otogi?"

"Oh, a week from now." He shrugged those negative thoughts aside as if they had never existed, and stated, "But just because I don't ever like seeing a customer leaving empty-handed…" He flashed a devilish smile; "I can reserve a free copy for you if you come back in a week."

"Well…I s'pose that I can do that," Bakura winked, "However…" However? Otogi suddenly became nervous again.

"I do like getting to see what I am buying ahead of time, if given the opportunity." The words rang true throughout Otogi's mind, erasing all traces of doubt. Maybe Bakura was going to be his first 'lab' partner.

The small amount of chatter on the way up consisted of possible zones to fight in that night, and whether or not to play the game again tomorrow. Finally, they had reached their destination, and sat next to each other on the low sofa. Otogi was on Bakura's right.

"Let's take a look here," Otogi said, wasting no time in removing the bag that the strategy guide was in. The sooner they finished browsing, the sooner he could make some sort of move. He randomly flipped the book open to a page that had a map of a lava filled zone.

"Wow, that's an amazingly intricate zone!" Bakura remarked, tracing his slender finger around the outline of the map.

"Look here," Otogi said. He pointed to a drop off on the map that touched the right edge of the page.

"To the Inner Sanctum and Caverns…" Bakura read, "The asterisk says that they purposely omitted the second part of this map so that high level players would have more of a challenge reaching the boss of the dungeon."

"It seems like it would be a fun place to go to someday." Otogi placed his hand on the edge of the page, ready to flip it. He looked up at Bakura who just smiled and nodded, showing that he was done looking at that page. The next page seemed to be the end of the zone maps and the beginning of a race encyclopedia.

The right page had a large picture of a female Dark Elf, dressed as a fighter type. The opposite page featured a male Dark Elf, wearing the equipment of a spellcaster. The page was littered with information about the race; what classes they could be, their starting statistics, which deities they could choose, and what towns they could start in.

"Do you want something to drink?" Otogi suddenly offered, "Pick anything, I probably have it." He stood from the sofa and made his way toward the kitchen.

Bakura blinked for a second, then answered, "Coffee?"

"Brewed, instant, or a can?" Otogi followed up, leaning on the doorframe.

"Umm…can?"

"Regular, Mocha, French Vanilla, Almond, or Irish Cream?" He was proud of his hosting skills.

"You don't have hazelnut?" Damn, of all the things that he had, hazelnut wasn't one of them. As he opened his mouth to disappoint the boy, he noticed that a very wide grin had gradually made its way onto his face. Waving his hand in front of himself playfully, Bakura joked, "I'm just kidding. You really looked disappointed there for a moment. I like vanilla."

"Vanilla it is," Otogi mumbled to himself as he retrieved two cans of said flavor. He noticed that Bakura had removed his denim jacket and placed it next to him. He _also_ noticed the way his wonderful azure sweater clung to every supple curve of his torso. After opening a can and handing it to Bakura, he sat himself back down next to him and glanced at the page that was currently open, secretly stealing looks at the well-dressed boy whenever he could.

"Half-Elves really are neat, aren't they?" Bakura commented.

"I like their look," Otogi said, sipping his beverage, "So many choices too. They really made the game cool for something that wasn't virtual reality."

"Well, they had to do it that way," Bakura stated, "Not everyone can afford something like that."

* * *

It was half past seven o'clock. After the first two of the seven hours that Otogi and Bakura had spent together, they had ended up putting the guide down and just talking. They conversed about various classes, their friends, and what they planned on doing with their characters in the game. The coffee table had six empty cans of French Vanilla sitting on top of it.

"So why _do_ you wear make-up, Otogi?" How could someone have asked him that question! Wasn't it obvious? It made him look hot, of course!

"I like it," Otogi replied.

"Anzu says that it makes you look feminine," Bakura informed him.

"Like she should talk…" Otogi scowled, "Her hair is shorter than mine!"

"Are you saying that I look like a girl?"

Otogi's eyelashes fluttered a moment. He answered, "No…though it was girly of you to ask that." He tossed him a flirty glance.

"Well, my hair is longer than hers too…" Bakura remarked, pulling the longest strand of his layered hair straight out from his head. When he reached the ends, he let them fall gracefully back onto his shoulders, and said, "Possibly longer than yours!"

"I don't think so," Otogi replied smugly. He crossed his arms and turned away from the boy next to him, mischievously darting his eyes to his left to see if Bakura would play back.

"Oh really?" the pale boy asked sarcastically. He had spun on his side and draped his right arm over the back of the couch. His other hand was placed arrogantly on his hip, impatiently awaiting a reaction.

"Yes, really." Otogi primped himself and flashed his ponytail with a flick of his wrist, then went back to his smug pout.

"Silly," Bakura let out a loud sigh, "I'm trying to get you to take off that ridiculous headband and let your hair down for once." Ohh…so that's the game he wants to play. Upon request, Otogi willfully pulled out the blue hairband, then pulled the red and black checkered band over his long hair. He placed the accessories on the table next to the empty cans.

"Oh, half-way down your chest, and wavy!" Bakura remarked, "Oh yes, you have definitely got me there." Otogi smiled again, then glanced over at the clock out of force of habit. It suddenly hit him.

"Oh, damn!" he cursed, "I told Yugi and everyone that I would introduce them to you online tonight!"

"Oh, right!"

The two boys leapt off the couch and headed for the door. Though nothing had occurred thus far, Otogi was happy that he had gotten a chance to spend some time with Bakura. He was certain that the boy was attracted to him. He had even alluded to it several times during the day, especially when he had mentioned loving his sleight-of-hand dice tricks before class.

"Um…" the ex-shy-boy said before they opened the door, "Is it possible that I could have a Vanilla for the road?"

"Oh, you're still thirsty?" he asked, "Sure, hang on one second." Before he could dash off into the kitchen, the white-haired boy grasped his wrist and pulled him back.

"I'm surprised that you haven't gotten used to me yet," he whispered, bringing his own body surprisingly close to Otogi. He hadn't expected Bakura to be so bold; he figured that his own outgoing personality had intimidated the boy enough to let his guard down and be himself. Before he could think another thought, their tongues were dancing together, taking in the sweet taste of French Vanilla.

"Mmm…" Otogi moaned, pulling away from the boy. He wondered where he had learned to kiss like _that_.

"That was rather pleasant," Bakura murmured as he licked his lips.

"Come over tomorrow?" Otogi asked, hoping for a positive response. He exhaled in disappointment when he felt his wrist come free.

Bakura winked back and opened the door, saying, "See you online in a few minutes!" before leaving.

* * *

So that is how they got together. Next story will probably skip to Mokuba and Seto, unless I don't feel like doing things chronologically. I really want to make a short chapter that coincides with the shopping trip, revolving around Yami and Honda making silly conversation. Possibly mostly Yami's curiosity with various items that one would find in a pharmacy (picking them up off the shelf, reading the back label, etc.). I'm really not sure! There will definitely be a story about the drinking party.

Let me know what you think!

-Zelia Theb


	2. Story II: The Pharmacy

Behind the Pixels

By Zelia Theb

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi. The disclaimers for these side stories are the same as all of the disclaimers for the parent story Beyond the Pixels. Radiant Eclipse, the land of Virei, and all other characters belong to me.

As far as this pharmacy scene goes…well I don't know much about Japanese pharmacies. I know that other stores have separate checkouts for different sections (much like a department store), but I have no clue when it comes to pharmacies. So…I pictured this particular one to be very much like a regular pharmacy. The reason it isn't Japanese-ish? Chalk it up to the Alternate Universe -grins evilly-. When all else fails, just claim 'AU'.

Yes, I've decided to jumble all of the stories in no particular order at all whatsoever. I just had no desire to wait for this story. So I'm going to start putting up chapter references to the parent story.

Beyond the Pixels Reference: Chapter 8

I had a hard time reading this, so I may rewrite it so it flows better in the future. Anyway... Enjoy!

****

--------------

II: The Pharmacy

Hiroto Honda and Yugi, or rather, the other Yugi, Yami, walked into a pharmacy a few stores down from the chic clothing store that they left Jounouchi and Anzu in. It was one of the largest of its chain in all of Domino. They were shopping for some items to help Jounouchi along on his date with Nymphe, which was schedule for midnight of that day.

"What is this place?" Yami asked Honda. He glanced around, tilting his new sunglasses just enough so that he could peer over the bridge and take in his surroundings.

"This my friend, is a pharmacy," Honda said, placing an arm around Yami's shoulders, "It's a place to buy medicine and other stuff that people use…like soap, hair products…"

"Hair products?" Yami asked. He was being lead by Honda's guidance down an aisle of…hair products.

"You know, like this stuff," Honda pointed at a shelf lined with hair gel, "You use this, don't you Yugi?" The brunette let go of Yami and grabbed a bottle of yellow hair gel that read 'Light Hold: Level One' on the front.

"Oh…we are almost out of this," Yami said, grabbing a bottle of the light colored gel himself.

"Eermm…no, buddy," Honda said, firmly gripping Yami's wrist and placing the bottle back on the shelf. He smiled and reached for a green bottle, then laughed, "You can't use level one. I use level two, you will need level five."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's keep going!" Honda said, walking further down the aisle. He looked at a sign labeling the aisles, and wondered out loud, "Hey…I wonder where we would find cologne? Have you seen it, Yugi?" He turned around, but Yami had disappeared. Damn, now he would have to play hide and go seek.

He paced down one of the vertical paths, looking left and right for a dark stick with wacky hair. Yami was staring blankly at a shelf of petroleum jelly. The rest of that area was home to various lotions and other lubricants.

"Honda, what's this for?" Yami held up a jar of the jelly.

The taller boy approached him, and answered, "It's for…stuff." He grabbed the jar and restocked it.

"What stuff?"

Honda sighed. He gave Yami a strange look and said, "You know, I thought that in taking over Yugi's body, you would know some of this stuff. After all, you somehow managed to pick up Japanese and bits of English, and you're like an ancient Egyptian." [A/N - Ever wonder that?]

Yami still stared at him, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for an answer. Honda sighed again, and replied, "Fine. Lubrication and keeping things moist."

"What is machine oil doing here?"

Rolling his eyes, the annoyed brunette retorted, "Oh, you know about machines, but…never mind. It's for people who don't want to hurt when they do certain…things. Ya know…I'll show you a video tonight that should explain it." Yami picked up the jar again to read the label and make sure Honda was telling the truth.

"Oh, Honda!" a girl's voice cried out. Honda turned around to see a girl with black hair approaching him from around the corner.

"Oh, hey…" the boy searched for a name, but couldn't find one. All he knew is that it was the prettiest girl from his class, accompanied by her best friend, a girl with blonde hair.

"What are you doing here, Hon…" She was interrupted when Yami shoved the jar in Honda's face suddenly, pointing to the label.

"It doesn't say anything about _that_ usage here, Honda." He could swear that he heard Yami cackle a bit.

"Uhh…Yugi…" he stuttered.

"Oh," the girl remarked, "I guess you two are shopping. We'll leave you alone, then." She awkwardly absconded out of the aisle with her friend.

"Damn it…" Honda sighed. He turned around and saw that Yami had escaped once again. He began his search once more, this time a tad more frantic in hopes that he would not run in to those girls again. He found the curious cat-boy and dropped the plastic bottle of gel on his toe when he saw the aisle that he was in now.

Yami was staring almost too casually at a shelf lined with female sanitary napkins. He had one hip relaxed, and his right elbow in his left hand. His right index finger was tapping at his chin, as if he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"_YUGI!_" Honda yelled in a whisper, "We absolutely _cannot_ be here!"

"We can leave when you explain one thing," Yami proposed, "These napkins…." He checked his hip in the other direction, shifting his weight, and grabbed a small pink package. He stuck the package in Honda's face, and commanded, "Look! Why do people need different napkins?"

"It's not…"

"These ones are for 'Light' people," Yami continued. He put that pack back on the shelf then pointed to another; "These ones are for 'Heavy' people, and those… Those are for overnight? Now look at _these_ over here…" The extremely embarrassed Honda watched as Yami took two steps to his left and pointed at purple packages.

"These ones are 'Lavender Scented' and have wings!" Yami yammered on, clearly distraught by the confusion, "I had no idea that people were so superficial in this city."

Honda watched the girls pass by the aisle. He freaked out, then tightly gripped Yami's wrist and dragged him to the next aisle over, and explained, "Yugi! Those aren't ordinary napkins! Those are for girls when they go through that time of the month!" Yami's mouth gaped wide open as a sign that he realized what the boy was talking about. It slowly formed a smile, and he laughed about his little foible.

"He's buff," Yami blurted out suddenly. Honda turned around to see a rack of magazines. He followed the shorter boy's gaze and noticed that he was looking at the muscle builder magazine. Again, he predictably stepped forward and took a one out of the display.

"D.D.M. is mentioned here," Yami said, pointing to a very small blurb on the lower right hand corner of the magazine.

Honda scrutinized the cover of the publication. It read:

****

!TEEN POP!

**__**

**_Exclusive!_**

_TP joins Kei Minoru to give you_

_a 48 page gallery of hot photos!_

_****_

TP's Top Ten Teen Hunks!

Must Watch TV Shows

The Hottest Voice Actors Around!

_We join the young cast of the new_

_hit 'Crazy Crazy Crazy!'_

_****_

Other features:

_Foreign Boys Rampant in Tokyo_

_Learn to Play D.D.M.!_

_Get a Cute PenPal!_

Honda sighed. He glanced at the page of the teenybopper magazine that Yami was reading, and saw a half page column about Dungeon Dice Monsters. A photograph of Otogi sitting at a desk; winking and smirking, of course; took up a quarter of the bottom portion of the page.

"Oh, the new issue should be here!" Honda jumped; it was the pretty girl again.

"Oh, hi again," he said nervously, trying to stand in front of Yami so they couldn't see him.

"It's not here!" the blonde girl said, "I guess they are all out of them. They even had pictures of Kei Minoru!" Their faces drooped with disappointment, and they began to walk away…but somehow…

"Here," Yami said, handing the girls the magazine he was browsing through. The blonde couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably. Whether or not it was at the fact that she was able to see Kei or that Yami was looking at it was the question that was racing through Honda's mind. The pretty girl timidly thanked them and they continued on their own shopping trip.

"Cologne, Yugi! Cologne!" Honda shook Yami by the shoulders tightly; "Don't wander off! Those girls are really pretty and I don't want them to think I'm gay!" He roughly gripped Yami's wrist and dragged him off to the opposite side of the store. He figured that cologne was usually near the make-up. Yami tried to struggle out of the grip, but he wasn't nearly as strong as Honda.

"Honda…" Yami protested.

"No!" Honda shot back, "We have to hurry up! We've taken too long as is."

"Ow!"

"There," Honda said, releasing the small and now tender wrist. Yami rubbed at the red mark left by Honda's hand.

"Doesn't Otogi use this?" Yami said, having already broken his attention from the shopping again. He was looking at eyeliner and other types of make-up on the shelves opposite of the bottled fragrances.

Honda threw his hands up in the air out of frustration. He decided to retrieve the last items by himself, so he glared at Yami and suggested, "Why don't _you_ pick out the cologne, Yugi?"

"All right," the boy replied. He set down the black pencils that were in his hand and began testing the various colognes with his nose.

"I'm going to get the last of the items. Come back up to the front of the store when you're done." Yami nodded, relieving the brunette a tad.

Honda walked up to the front of the store, where there were two checkout counters. An older man tended to the one on his left, against the wall, and a young woman worked the one on his right, near the doors. For this specific need, he needed to go to the left counter.

He approached it slowly, trying not to make a scene. He set Jounouchi's hair gel down on the surface of the counter and waited for the clerk to begin the transaction.

"Would this be all for you today, sir?" the man asked politely.

"Not…exactly," Honda answered, leaning into the counter as to not let everyone else hear him, "I'm looking for a box of…you know."

"I'm sorry?" the man blinked, clueless as to what Honda was referring to.

Honda noticed that the girls from earlier were making their way to the register as well, but they chose to check out at the woman's counter. He braced himself, then insinuated, "_You know_, _those_ things." Was this clerk really that clueless or was he a forty-year-old virgin?

"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid that I don't understand what you are asking me for," the clerk informed him. It was then that Yami came up from behind Honda and set a bottle of cologne and his own hair gel on the counter. He noticed the girls were still taking care of their own transaction behind him.

Honda snatched a pack of breath mints from a bowl on the counter and placed them next to the other items, then continued to try and buy the items; "Those things…ya know. They protect against things…it's for a man…"

"Sir…?"

Yami smirked. Honda nearly had a heart attack. Yami had wrapped an arm around the extremely embarrassed boy's waist and trailed a finger flirt-like along the edge of the counter. He peered over the bridge of his new sunglasses again, winked at the clerk, then said, "We're looking for _those_ things."

"Oh…oh….OH!" the clerk stammered. Honda felt the spying eyes of his classmates from behind him, coupled with a giggle and a gasp. He could even swear that he heard one of them whisper 'I knew it' to the other.

"You aren't purchasing any…" the man trailed off, stifling his own laughter, "Would you like lubricated, heated, ribbed, spermicide…or the three in one combo…"

"No pun intended," Yami finished the clerk's thought, grinning widely.

"Um…the five count…combination…" Honda mumbled.

"Hot date tonight?" the clerk asked, still trying his hardest not to laugh or break a smile. He placed all of the items in a plastic bag and gave Honda the total.

"You could say that…" Yami answered. The girls giggled again.

"Agh!" Honda scoffed, "That's it! Let's go now!" He aggressively seized the bag after paying and walked swiftly out of the doors with Yami attempting to hang on to his waist. Once they walked a few feet out of sight of the store, Yami let go and put his hands in his pockets.

"What's the matter with you?!" Honda yelled.

"You have to flirt to get what you want, don't you?" Yami said seductively.

"Not with _me_ you idiot! With the salespeople!" Honda huffed and stomped ahead of the shorter boy."

"Oh." Yami chuckled.

Honda's brown eyes went wide. He spun around and glared at Yami with a look that could kill an angel. In an extremely deep voice, only belonging to the most evil of demons, Honda said, "You mischievous little jerk. You were messing with my head the whole time that we were in there!"

This time it was Yami who was shocked. He smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders in the air. Honda knew that the spirit was praying for Sanctuary.

They continued walking in silence, until they caught up to Jounouchi and Anzu standing outside of the clothing store. Jou was holding a black bag, a sign that everything seemed to be complete. Honda was surprised that shopping with Anzu didn't take as long as he had expected.

"Did you get everything?" Anzu inquired.

"Yep, got everything!" Honda answered, offering up the plastic bag to Jounouchi.

* * *

Yeah, there was so much that I wanted to put in there. Several ideas were tossed up in the air as to what Yami was going to look at. The only problem that I found was how repetitive the story was going to get. As an animated episode, it would have worked, but as a written story, there are only so many ways to say "he took that item off of the shelf", know what I mean?

I hope everyone liked it!


End file.
